the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy Stallone
Randy Melvis Stallone is a fictitious character from the YouTube series The Lenny Leggo Show. He identifies himself as a "modern hippie" and still lives with his mother, despite being an adult, which usually causes most of Randy's situations in the show to either surround or at least involve his mom. Randy is one of the show's main characters and is one of the two anthropomorphic main characters; the other is Harvey Duncan. Early life Randy Stallone was born in a trailer home in Spencer, West Virginia. In 1971, his father, Ralph Stallone (now deceased), formed the now broken up band "Happy Wheels". Ralph toured the band for 13 years until his death in 1984, when his uncle took over the band and toured it for another 16 years until the band officially broke up in 2000. The reason for the band breaking up is not definitively made clear, but it was possibly due to conflict regarding the tour van's interior decorating. The band released three albums, all of which were panned by music critics due to their redundant lyrics as well as the exceedingly long running time of every song on each album (the shortest song of the three albums is Track 7: from the first album "Fantastic Hippie", titled, "Gonna be Mine Tonight", at 9 minutes 37 seconds). Although panned by the critics, Randy grew up listening to the music produced by his father's and eventually his uncle's band, which is likely what led Randy into a horrible taste for music in his adult years. Character Randy's main interest is anything related to music, mostly hippie music. He also finds interest in Hawaiian music and bands such as The Beach Boys. Randy's fascination for the hippie life style is mostly due to the fact that his father, Ralph Stallone, formed the hippie band "Happy Wheels". After his death, his uncle, Fred Vonka, took over as the band's director, and was the band's lead singer and backup guitarist. His bedroom wall is plastered in peace symbols as well as a picture of a hippie van with a famous hippie quote "People don't understand hippies, that's what makes us rule". Although frequently inspired and fascinated with with it, Randy has a horrific taste in music. Although primarily into hippie music, he is also a fan of artists such as One Direction and Justin Bieber, and he is often times ridiculed for this. Randy is also a fan of Rock N Roll group, "The Sheepskippers", Randy has some deep hidden secrets. He was kept in a crib until he was 9, did not get rid of his "Sesame Street" bedroom window curtains until he was 19 because he did not get around to it, attempted to call Sony to green-light a movie called "Poofman" (a horrifically bad superhero concept Randy made up as a kid involving a superhero who using farts to kill off enemies), and, worst yet, did not get rid of his beanie baby collection until he was 21. He also tries to hide his liking for Justin Bieber and One Direction. His efforts at keeping secrets, however, never seem to work, as word spreads quickly regarding these secrets of his. His birthday is May 9th, the same day as the creator of The Lenny Leggo Show. Randy's Mother Probably most notably, Randy still lives with his extremely overcautious mother, despite being an adult somewhere in his late 20's. He is oftentimes punished for anything he might to that causes his mother to get overanxious, particularly anything excessively dangerous. Randy's Mom is never actually seen, she is an unseen character who is always heard in the background. Her actual name is also never mentioned. Her birthday is November 13th. Likes * His mother * Reading * Women * Hippie decor and music * Peace * Justin Beiber and One Direction * Other shitty bands like The Sheep Skippers and Happy Wheels. Dislikes * The fact that he still lives with his mother * Cheese Political Opinions The following are the political opinions of Randy Stallone. Randy supports raising the minimum wage, claiming that employers "don't want to spend any more money than seven dollars an hour on hiring someone. However, they might have an easier time doing so if they raise the minimum wage". However, he opposes universal healthcare. he stopped supporting universal healthcare after his mother went in for an osteoporosis treatment, which ended up less expensive without insurance. Randy is neither for or against the death penalty. Randy thinks torture as a means of interrogation is necessary, "a cruel necessary, but necessary for our good". However, he believes waterboarding should be outlawed. He does not appear to be opposed to any other method of torture. Randy believes global warming is possible, however, he has clearly stated that global warming is "blown WAY out of proportion", believing that the problem isn't big enough to cause any major immediate concerns. However, he says he feels comfortable having a plan that can combat global warming should one become necessary, though he believes that this "won't be necessary for a long time, likely not until after we're all dead". Randy opposes the Common Core State Standard. He believes that states are familiar enough with their students to decide what to use to teach them and urges states to decide what to teach students regarding their specialties. In 2016, Randy supported Democratic candidate Bernie Sanders for president. Following his seeming defeat in July 2016, Randy then began endorsing third party candidate Jill Stein. However, Bernie Sanders would ultimately be available as a write-in in the state of California (which is where The Lenny Leggo Show is set), so Randy later converted back to Sanders. Religion Both Randy and his mother are Methodists. Appearance Randy is a gray Percheron Stallion horse with blond hair. He wears a brown T-shirt and dark gray shorts. He is the only main character that does not wear shoes. Redesign In 2016, Randy Stallone's character was given a remodeling for The Lenny Leggo Show, a brand new animated reboot to the now discontinued figurine series The Lenny Lego Show. For Randy's original redesign, he was given relatively the same appearance as before, except with his posture standing him on his hind legs, as opposed to talking on all fours in the original incarnation. Sometime later, his design was heavily revised. His large black outline was entirely removed, and he was given clothes. His spots were also heavily altered, reduced in both number and average size. His skin is now also slightly darker in color. During the course of Season 1, his hair was altered to look larger. Randy will undergo heavier refurbishment during the Season 1/2 off season for 2017. Trivia * Randy Stallone was the first non-human character to be designed in animated format, thus, it took several days longer to create than Buzz Tarco (who was the first character period to be designed). * Randy Stallone is the only main character, besides Lenny, who did not have a nickname in the original Lenny Lego series. * Randy is also the main character who remains exactly the same, in terms of name and character between The Lenny Lego Show (the prototype incarnation of The Lenny Leggo Show) and The Lenny Leggo Show. The only differences are that now he is animated, walks on his hind legs, and wears clothes. Episode Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * National Jonah Flenderson Day I (heard off-screen only) * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Gallery Randy_as_Mary.jpg|thumb|Randy Stallone dressed as Virgin Mary in the Season 1 finale. Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Primary (Main) Characters Category:Male Characters